From the Inside
by Tearless Soul
Summary: Well, im not good at these types of things but lets just say Kagome uses the Linkin Park song,From the Inside, for Inuyasha to understand how she feels.


Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha or the song "From the Inside" by Linkin Park. Still this is my first fanfic, so I hope u guys like it!

From the Inside

Kagome made her way to the forest. Inuyasha ran into the forest and didn't come back. Its been a long half-hour, and he still hasn't come back. So she decided to go and check up on him. Kagome was well deep into the forest and she heard two people talking.

"Inuyasha tell me, who are u choosing to be with, me or my reincarnation.?" said the dead priestess. Inuyasha looked in deep though when he didn't realized that he pulled into a kiss. Kikyo gave the most passionate kiss that she ever gave.

Kagome gasped and fell to her knees and tears started to form in her eyes. Inuyasha smelled the saltiness in the air._ 'Kagome_' he thought.

He pulled away and saw Kagome running. " Damn ,Kagome, wait!" he yelled from the top of his lungs. Kikyo began to chuckle and Inuyasha gave her a death glare. "Stay away from me! I'm choosing Kagome!" With that he left.

She reached the well_ 'Finally, I get to leave this place'_ She jumped in and as soon as she did, Inuyasha saw her.

'_No she went inside the well.' _He thought. On the other side of the well, Kagome had mad her way to her room. She looked through her Cd's and found her favorite band. She put the Cd in her stereo. Inuyasha heard some loud things coming from Kagome's room. Inuyasha climbed on her window and saw her crying and he heard the words of the song:

I Don't know who to trust  
No surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust  
And the lies

Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is thisAll the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me

Take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

Tension is building inside  
Steadily  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way  
Out of me

Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this

All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me

Take everything on the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

Waste myself on you  
You

You

Waste myself on you

You

You

I'll take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last timeI won't trust myself with you

Everything from the inside  
And just throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

You

You

The last line was heard and Kagome went up and turned off her stereo. She felt like someone was watching her, os she turned around and saw Inuyasha with a face of guilt as his expression. They just stared at each other for the longest time, until Kagome broke the silence. " How long were you here?" She asked. She Nearly had the courage to say anything to him, cause she was so upset and angry.

" I came to apologize and I was here when that loud song was on." Inuyasha answered looking down to the ground. He went inside the room and stood right in front in her, he looked into her eyes with the sorriest face he ever put. Kagome couldn't take it and she began to cry. Inuyasha moved closer, but Kagome moved away.

This hurt Inuyasha a lot. " Look, I went to go see Kikyo because I was going to choose who I was going to stay with. That's all I went to do." he said. Kagome didn't care what he went to do, all that she did care for is the fact that she kissed him.

" Look, im sure that's all you went to do. That's not what's bothering me. It's the fact that she kissed you!" She yelled.

" Kagome . . . " he began, " I swear. I didn't know that she was going to do that." He finished.

"Oh Yeah you expect me to believe that because . . . " she started to say when, Inuyasha moved closer and hug her really tight. Then he put his fingers on her face, moved his face closer to hers, then kissed her. That kiss was filled with all the word and emotion that he was trying to show when he tried to apologize.

Kagome couldn't help but kiss back. She wanted to do this to Inuyasha for the longest time ever. " There does that help you understand that I'm sorry?" he asked her. She nodded her head and Inuyasha again, kissed her.

" OH by the way, who do you choose, me or Kikyo?" Kagome curiously asked him. " Well let's see, she standing right in front of me, I just kissed her twice and she lives in the modern era. I guess that gives you a hint!" he said. KAgome laughed, which made Inuyasha laugh as well. " Shall we go back?" he asked

" Yeah lets go." She said. They both exited her room and headed for the well, hand in hand.

So yea guys hope u liked it. IM thinking of putting more fanfics each month. So till then Later peeps.!

Tearless Soul


End file.
